The Chase
by akgrownrandi
Summary: Another survivor of the Ohara Incident now lives peacefully with her young daughter. The newest CP-9 members have been sent on their first assassination mission; to kill this survivor of Ohara. Will the small family get away in time? *ON HIATUS* (College full-time, work full-time, and have 2 kids, might be a while before I'm able to pick this back up).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, the story belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Author's note: My first Lucci story! Warning: May contain violence, and adult themes including possible triggers. Also some cute and uncomfortable fluff, because I'm a fan of cliche' romance, so sue me. Actually don't. Our family doesn't earn much. LOL! I will try and update as often as possible, but I am a mommy of two kiddos so my life gets busy! *edited this chapter slightly***

"He's here! But how?! How did he find me?!" I cried to myself as I raced down the corner of the street. Just a few more blocks and I'll make it home safely! The rain pounded down on top of me, the droplets repeatedly stinging my eyes. My clothes were so soaked that my white bra was clearly visible through my white shirt; though, right now I didn't have time to be modest.

"Almost there!"

I jumped over a narrow canal and finally made it to the big oak door of my house. I tugged on the door and jiggled the handle as hard as I could to open it, but to no avail. I frantically patted down every pocket that outlined my body. "What?! You've got to be kidding me! I must have left my key at work!" I breathed heavily placing my free hand on my forehead, "He could be here any second! I have to find a hiding place!" My eyes darted around desperately looking for shelter.

 _Coo-coo!_

The call above startled me. I looked up and around for where the cooing was coming from, but my eyes kept getting constantly beat down by droplets of cold water. _Coo-coo!_ This time it sounded closer. I started off again running as hard as I could. My hair that had been up in a bun all day earlier was now falling loose, long wet strands stuck to my cheeks and forehead. "Stay away from me!"

I wasn't afraid of the white bird when I had first encountered him long ago. As a matter of fact, he was downright adorable! A snow white colored dove that donned a tiny red tie around its neck. Hattori; I think, was his name, but this time it wouldn't be such an innocent reunion. I once had learned in school as a child that in the wild a raven will seek out prey for a pack of wolves to devour. The reward for the raven would be a tasty meal of carrion. I was Hattori's prey, and…that man, was the wolf.

I was able to slip into a narrow dead end alleyway. A perfect hiding spot! _Coo-coo!_ I finally spotted him, flying low above the city. He was close by, but did not seem to have spotted me. Good. I watched the bird fly around in circles cooing noisily, until finally he flew away. I breathed a sigh of relief; the fog from my breath could tell you how cold it was this evening. The miniscule hairs on my arms pricked almost instantly, my teeth lightly started to chatter. "I need to find some shelter," I whispered. I hugged and rubbed my arms furiously, "but I'm afraid he might be around. If he finds me, he is sure to kill me on the spot; although…"

I sank down to the ground and curled myself into a ball as best as I could to stay warm, "…why didn't he just kill me back then?" I stared down solemnly at the ground, the rain causing puddles to form all around me. My cheeks grew pink as I wiped my drippy nose. I'm sure to get sick after all of this, if I manage to survive. I closed my eyes as I began to remember those events that unfolded nine years ago.

" _Get him! Get him!" A boy yelled behind a group of other boys, all of about eight years in age. "I got him!" yelled the one with the shaggy red hair. He twirled a worn piece of cloth faster and faster and with a whip of his arm he flung a large stone from the sling. The boy hit right on target, slamming the poor creature right in its left wing and sending it crashing to the ground. "Got it!" The red haired boy exclaimed proudly._

 _The five boys ran up to the small animal to inspect it. It was a bird, a white dove. It hobbled on the ground to try and get away and attempted to hop up and take flight, but its wing just wouldn't work. He cried out in pain several times. "Hey, why don't we give it a good wing clipping?" The boys laughed and cheered in unison. The same red headed boy took out a small pocket knife and released a small saw-like blade. The bird looked up at him frightened, and cooed loudly. Before the boy got closer; though, he felt a sharp smack in the back of his skull. Irritated, the boy turned around to face a small girl with a dress filled with stones. "Why don't pick on someone your own size?!" She yelled still chucking the small stones one after another at the group of boys. "Beat it!" She threw another, hitting the boy in the stomach. "Well, you're about my size! We'll get you, and then come back for that dumb bird!" He called to the girl while twirling his pocket knife in his fingers and smiling. The long blonde haired girl with hazel colored eyes decided maybe it was best if she hadn't intervened. She didn't plan past hurling rocks at the boys, she just thought about saving the poor bird's life, but now she was about to be attacked._

 _Scared for her life; the girl lost grip on her dress and let the rocks fall. She backed away with slow steps, not taking her eyes away from them. The red haired one reached his arm out ready to strike, but before he could he stopped immediately to notice a shadow next to the little girl that was not her own. He looked up and saw behind her was an older boy; in his early teens with raven black hair, black trousers, and a cool grey button down shirt complete with a light shaded necktie. He held a black suit coat over his shoulder._

" _Where did he come from so suddenly?" the girl thought._

 _The taller dark haired boy just stood there like a statue. The shadowed ominous look on his face was so intense; the shorter boy's knees started to quake. The empty abyss of the teen's pupils was like that of the undead. The red headed one spoke up, "d-don't think that this is the last time you'll ever see us!" He pointed his pocket knife in the direction of the girl before he signaled to the rest of his group to move out._

 _The small girl looked at the older boy behind her with awe, and then sighed with relief. "I'm so glad." She then immediately ran up next to the bird lying on the ground and cradled the lame creature in her arms. Her eyes teared up. "I can't believe they'd do something so cruel to an innocent little animal. Are you alright little Bird-chan?" She ran the back of her knuckle gently over the soft white feathers of the dove's neck. It cooed in comfort, which caused the girl to smile. "What's this?" She asked curiously. She used her finger to lift a long piece of fabric tied rather professionally around the bird's neck. "A neck tie? Oh my, you're kind of a funny Bird-chan aren't you?" She giggled, her cheeks blushed with warmth._

 _The older boy still stood watching, but remained stone faced. Even if his eyes scared off those boys, it didn't seem to faze Hana at all. The little girl felt the boy's eyes on her and then perked up, "Ah! I almost forgot! Thank you for saving us, Sir!" She bowed deeply with respect. She waited for a response, but nothing came. She had wondered for a moment if the boy was mute. He threw his black jacket back over his shoulder and finally called out, "Hattori!" The bird's head shot up in attention, and it cooed respectfully. "Ah! You belong to that boy, eh? Here…," she ripped off a small piece of fabric from her dress and wrapped it around the bird's wing; a makeshift bandage. "There! All better!" She exclaimed happily before kissing Hattori's wing and running up to the older boy. She held the bird in both of her hands, and reached up to the taller boy's shoulder. He was much taller than her so he had to bring his shoulder down slightly so that Hattori was able to hop there without much effort. "My name is Hana!" She proudly exclaimed putting her hands behind her back playfully. The boy didn't seem as enthusiastic. Hana suddenly felt a bit dejected after the boy didn't say anything again and turned his back on her. "Oh. Well, it was nice to meet you… Hattori-chan!" She changed her expression and smiled cheerfully once again. "I better get back to my house! It's almost time for dinner! Bye-bye Hattori-chan… and Sir!" She waved at the two of them as she headed off quickly towards home. The preteen adjusted his tie and then reached into his pocket to give the bird a small piece of cracker. His expressionless eyes fixed back into the direction of the little girl who was now almost out of sight. Her golden locks flowing in waves behind her. "We have work tonight, Hattori." He gently stroked the bird's breast. The bird cooed in response._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I didn't expect to get this many follows and favorites so far! Thank you everyone, and... err... so sorry for taking so long for the next chapter! I have ADHD and have trouble dealing with procrastination and follow through! So, please bare with me! On another side note, this story is taking a _lot_ more research than I expected it to! So, if I have any mistakes please let me know, and then I can rewrite it a bit. I already re-wrote the first chapter. Thanks! On to chapter 2!**

 **Possible trigger warning:**

" _I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back!" A tall muscular boy yelled. His long, tied up black hair whipped around like a scorpion's tail. In front of him was a taller boy with a long pink lion like mane for hair. They had just gotten done sparring, and had stepped into the changing room. The dark, long haired boy had two black eyes and a fat lip already, but was still throwing cocky comments left and right. "One more time! One more time!" He goaded the other boy on. "Yo-yo-yoi!" the pink haired boy, Kumadori responded comically. "I'll just beat your ass again, Jabra! I will not be the one dying with honor tonight!" He stated confidently while throwing a clean towel over his shoulder and then taking a swig from his water canteen._

" _Gyahhh!" Jabra held his own head in rage, and then drew his arm up high to strike at his comrade again. Kumadori, didn't flinch. Before Jabra was able to strike he got interrupted by the door on the other side of the room slamming open. "Jabra. Kumadori." A figure appeared at the door, the light from behind shadowing his body. Jabra and Kumadori held his full attention. "We are to appear to Chief Spandine in ten minutes. Be ready."_

" _Of course, Lucci." Jabra and Kumadori said in unison. The figure then disappeared almost as quickly as it came. Jabra and Kumadori, now serious, looked at each other; a hint of curiosity in their eyes. "Chief Spandine." They repeated in unison. The two boys had never gotten the pleasure to meet Chief Spandine as they were all trained under less authoritative figures, and couldn't help but feel a little bit excited that their first mission as the new generation of CP-9 members would be led by Spandine. They knew about his participation and victory over the 'Ohara Project'. "We better tell the others!" Jabra said to his comrade._

 _It was seven o'clock at night. The sun was just starting to set. It was inside a government building that the plans were carried out. Five adolescents lined up horizontally bowing in respect to their leader. Lucci stood in the middle with Kumadori and Jabra to his right, and two others, Fukuro and Blueno to his left. "I came all the way here from Mariejois. Lucci cocked a brow curiously. "We all know about the famous Nico Robin escaping from her home town, but I have spoken to the Gorosei. They have informed me that another person had escaped the 'Ohara Incident', a young woman by the name of Lily Hocha. She had been hiding out ever since; however, we have found her location. She is located on a small island in North West Blue. We have the exact coordinates and instructions on this map." Spandine held a crinkled rolled up paper out in front of Lucci. Your mission is to assassinate Lily Hocha. We cannot afford to let any of these survivors slip us by. Additionally, we cannot let this news get out. That's why I am sending the best of the best on this mission." The group of five bowed just before getting ready to leave._

" _Wait. There is one more thing." Fukuro, Jabra, and Kumadori all gave a small gasp. A thin man with wavy blonde slicked back hair was a little bit taller than Rob Lucci. Even his attire was similar to the young lad's. He wore a black suit with a red rose in his breast pocket. His eyes had dark circles just like his fathers. "My eldest son, Commander Spandell will lead you on this mission." The new guest smiled ear to ear. You could tell he was pretty ecstatic underneath his cool exterior. "You will show him the same respect as you have shown to me."_

" _Don't worry, Father. You will not be disappointed. I'm sure that after we have completed the assassination, you will be rewarded handsomely." He stated cockily. "And of course I will be rewarded greatly as well as I_ am _the leader of this mission!"He laughed gesturing with his hand against his chest. Chief Spandine knew his eldest son would pull off the mission. He wasn't as dense as his youngest son, Spandam, but surely was not as intelligent as himself. As the chief turned to leave he tripped over his own foot a bit, pretending like nothing had just happened, he corrected his posture before departing the room._

 _Spandell stood tall and confident, "Men, we head out tonight! We should arrive at the island in about three days. Be ready to depart in one hour!"_

 _Kumadori looked over at Fukuro across from him. They weren't so sure about this Commander Spandell guy. "What are you guys waiting for!? I order you to get ready!" He stomped his foot in a childish manner. All but Lucci cursed under their breath before disbanding._

 _ **Somewhere in the North West Blue…**_

" _Mama!" The little girl cried out opening the front door to her home roughly. "I'm home!" She slammed the door. "Slow down, Hana!" Her mother scolded. She sighed, "anyway, welcome home!" Her mother opened her arms out wide to receive a hug that almost knocked her off balance. "Did you have a good day at school today?" The little girl let go of her mother and nodded happily. "I also saved a bird!"_

" _A bird?"_

" _Yes! It was after school. Well, technically I didn't save it by myself. An older boy helped me out!" She looked down with a blush, touching her two index fingers together bashfully._

" _Oh?" Her mother noticed the change in Hana's expression, "and how old is this boy? Should we make some time to meet with his parents?" Her mother prodded._

" _Mom! Ewww! I don't like him that way or anything!"_

" _Are you sure we don't need to start building you two love birds a home?" She teased poking her eight year old daughter's belly. Hana's face turned a furious shade of red. "Shut up, Mom! It's not like that!" She screamed at her. Her mother just laughed. Hana was very mature for such a young age, one would think she was a mini teenage girl. Her mother had no qualms when teasing her daughter like that. The two of them would bicker with each other at one moment, and play and laugh the next. Not that her mom didn't know how to lay down the law if she needed to, it's just that her and Hana had always been naturally platonic soul mates. They were both highly intelligent; both shared an interest in history, and even shared love for the same books._

" _Anyway, go wash your hands and get ready to eat. I made your favorite tonight!" She spanked her little girl's butt playfully. "Yes! Grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches!" Hana threw both her hands in the air triumphantly. Her mother laughed._

 _After about an hour of talking about their day and enjoying their sandwiches, both girls sat back lazily in their chairs; their stomach's comfortably full. Hana; however was a bit distracted, and spacing out with her gaze out of the kitchen window. The sun was almost down, and most of the sky was a deep orange brushed with purples. "Mama…" Hana started, "…where is my Daddy?" Hana's mother was thrown off by her daughter's sudden question that she almost fell back in her chair. She cleared her throat, and half smiled. "Urm…what made you want to ask that?" She laughed nervously._

" _I don't know. The question came up at school today with my friends. I just told them I didn't know, and I've never asked before, so…?" She asked her curiously. Her mother just stared hard at the table, her posture awkwardly stiff, and her hands balled into tight fists. Hana pretended not to notice, but she knew her mother was feeling tense from her sudden question. At night she would always hear her mother crying out in her sleep. Hana probably wouldn't have found out, if it hadn't been for the random screaming that would wake her up out of her sleep to go check in on her mom. Hocha would then start sobbing before she would drift back off into a deep sleep again. It worried Hana all the time, but she never asked her mom about it._

" _He's…You're father is…" Suddenly flashbacks flooded her mother's head. Her body shook more and more until she couldn't handle it anymore, "That's enough dinner for tonight!" Hana was disappointed in the sudden change in topic. "I want you to go pick us some berries by the creek for dessert. I'll make us some raspberry crisp!" Her mother rose from her chair and started gathering up their dirty dishes; a sudden change of expression played across her face in the form of a smile. Hana was just a little put off, "But…" she tried again._

" _No buts! Now go before I lose my temper, Hana!" She screamed._

 _The little girl had never seen her mother's face so filled with rage. Instead of prodding further, Hana chose to surrender, but didn't let her scowling face go unnoticed. She opened the front door roughly again, and finally slammed it behind her. Her mother bunched her fists, and pulled at her own hair in aggravation. She hated it when her daughter slammed the door like that, but this time she took a deep breath and let it go. It wasn't worth it, not tonight. The older woman with blonde hair to match her daughter's leaned against the wall next to the door, slid down to the floor and wept into her folded up knees._

 _Her head lifted a bit, and she looked over her knees. "Hana's father." She said to herself with a lack of love in her voice. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks damp. She could taste the saltiness of her tears that had run down to the corner of her lips. She sniffled again, "that night. That terrible night!" She cried into her hands. The man had taken advantage of her trust when they were at the bar that night. He didn't care, he just wanted what he ultimately came for, a good fuck with a beautiful woman, and to betray them all. He had come disguised as a lonely traveler._

 _Hocha knew one day she would have to tell her daughter the truth. Her daughter was conceived out of a casual encounter with a sexual predator; however, Hocha knew Hana had most of her mother's personality, thank goodness! She has always been a smart and beautiful girl since the day she was born._

 _She also knew that he would be back some day to kill her and her daughter. The man who ousted the location of Ohara; their homeland, to his father Captain Spandine. She was lucky to get away with her three year old daughter back then. She had also heard rumors of Nico Robin managing to survive as well. "Bless that child!" One day she knew that Nico Robin would get her revenge and avenge Ohara, but today is a day that she and her daughter remain alive and well. Hocha wiped the tears fom her face and forced a smile. "I better be ready when Hana comes back. We'll move on and make some dessert."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the long flashback, but it's necessary!**

" _Alright, I got the oats, sugar, and cornstarch out. That should be all I need!" Hocha exclaimed setting out the last of the ingredients on the counter top. "I got the oven preheated. Now all I have to do is wait for Hana to come back!"A light knock at the door surprised Hocha. She knew that Hana would have just burst through the door like she usually did, but this was a bit different. She hadn't been expecting anyone, for the side of the island they lived on was remote from the other islanders._

 _Hocha quietly took out a kitchen knife from one of the drawers. The knock came again, only louder this time. "Who is it?!" She finally asked. The lack of voices coming from the door only made Hocha more wary. She was sure this couldn't be good, and was hoping Hana would not return any time soon. The knife began to quake in her nervous hands. "Answer me now, or you leave me no choice but to resort to violence!" She hoped her threat would be taken seriously and they would either leave, or speak up. Neither happened, instead a bright outline of her door glowed intensely before it suddenly opened on its own. She could see who was on the other side of the door; it was as if they had opened a portal to the inside of her home._

" _Thank you, Blueno!" A shadowed man stepped through the door portal. "Ah, we meet again. How are you, Hocha?" His voice was sinister. The woman stumbled back in surprise. "It's him! The man from that night… no, the monster!"_

 _Over at the raspberry bushes near the creek, Hana was just finishing up picking the last couple of berries to fill up her bowl, "this should do it." She sighed, "I wonder when she's going to ever tell me." Hana knew something was off for a few years now, but her mother would always quickly change the subject. "Well, it's no use tonight. I better just get back. It's starting to get darker out." She looked up at the moonlit sky that had faint bits of pink still brushed on the clouds._

 _It was about a ten minute walk back to her and her mother's tiny home on the hill and the sky had finally darkened to a deep blue. Once she got some twenty feet from the house though, a smile she had been wearing was suddenly replaced with a look of concern. Something seemed off. The lights were out already. Her mom would never turn out the lights until she knew Hana would make it home back safely. "Something's not right!" She dropped the bowl of berries carelessly as they scattered to the grass below. She ran as hard as she could until she saw six shadowy figures through, what seemed like some kind of hole through their door. She quickly veered off to the side so she could stay hidden. She saw the shadow of her mother and the five others through the corner of the window._

" _Mama!" She whispered aloud to herself as she continued to watch what was happening before her. "I won't let you ruin our life!" Hocha yelled out loud, her hands gripping the knife harder. "You aren't supposed to be alive, Hocha. Just give it up already." The shadowed man in front of her took a step toward her. The man had stepped too far over his boundaries and Hocha had no choice but to attack; thrashing the knife at the man. "Shigan!" Hana heard a man yell, but couldn't tell what was happening. It was too dark. She just heard the harsh grunt from her mother. The blonde haired little girl couldn't stay in hiding anymore. Her mother needed help._

" _Mama!" She finally yelled as she ran to the front door, only to see her mother collapsing to the floor. Hana thought her soul left her body at that moment, shock and confusion was very apparent on her face. The five figures all turned to the girl at once. "Who's the little pipsqueak?" Hana heard someone say, but all she could make out with her eyes fully was a young man whom was next to her mother; his index finger, dripping with blood. The knife that her mother had been thrashing around was now stuck deep under her sternum. Where she had fallen, her eyes had met her daughter's, "Ha…na. R…un," she managed to murmur before dark red fluid pooled out of the corner of her mouth, and her breathing stopped with a final hiccup._

 _Hana recognized the boy right away. It was the boy that had rescued her earlier! But why was this happening?! Did he just kill her mother?! She just felt even more confused as she started slowly backing away; subconsciously her breathing grew more erratic. She shook her head in disbelief. The boy's eyes were devoid of emotion as he tried to anticipate the little girl's next move. "Must be Hocha's child!" Another shadowy figure piped in._

 _Hana felt frozen in place, her eyes bugged open in shock. Something inside her, almost like her mother's voice told her to run. The muscles in her legs finally listened to her brain's pleas, and Hana started to dart away as quickly as she could. The teenage boy watched the little girl run, her golden hair disappearing into the dark trees below._

" _Lucci! Why are you just standing there! Catch her! She's another survivor!" The shadowed man finally came out into view to yell at the teen. "Don't worry," Lucci replied cooly. "I'm just playing a little game of cat and mouse. I'm just giving her a bit of a running start." He explained sinisterly with a half smile. Even the blonde man started to back away. He had never seen Lucci act like this before, but then again he had never seen the full extent of this new generation of CP-9's training. There was a certain animalistic thirst in his dark eyes._

 _Lucci swept some of his raven black hair out of his face before he finally set off in quick and almost inhuman leaps across the grassy bottom of the hill. The game was on. Lucci hadn't felt this excited in a while._

 _Hana was weaving in and out of the trees through the dark night. It was hard to see and she was constantly getting scratched by twigs from the bushes. She stopped in a clearing, looking around frantically._

 _Coo! Coo!_

 _She could hear the boy's bird above her; she knew he must have been close by. "What do I do?!" The little girl eyed a group of large boulders a few feet away and quickly hid behind one. She held her hand over her mouth to silence her heavy breathing. She peeked around the side of the boulder. Then there he was, just as she had thought. The boy had stopped in the clearing. He looked to the left and right of him. Hana remained silent, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping he would not find her._

 _Hana thought her heart would explode from her chest it was beating so hard, but she had to remain silent. She listened to the sound of the leaves crackling beneath his Oxford shoes as he walked around, and then after a few moments the sound faded away. She peeked out again to see if he was there, but it looked like the coast was clear. She finally let out a heavy sigh, and came out of hiding, but being careful and looking around to make sure he wasn't around. After looking behind a tree, she felt a new sense of calm. "I'm safe," She sighed with relief again. "Hopefully he won't notice…" Hana had just turned around to leave but instead came face to face with the murderous young man she had thought she had outwitted. Hana felt hard lump in her throat, and did the only thing she could do in that moment. Scream, and try to run away._

 _Lucci had caught her by her shoulder strap as she turned to run but Hana had torn it in her desperate attempt to get away. "Go away!" She managed to escape again, leaving Lucci with her strap in his hand. He momentarily examined the piece of fabric in his palm and squeezed it hard in his grip. His eyes looking toward the direction she had run; another smile crept onto his face. "You can't escape me, little mouse."_

 _Hana kept running for her life, and ran so hard that she didn't see the drop off that led down to the beach below. She tumbled so hard down the hill that the rocks tore at her dress and left small abrasions on her skin. When she stopped at the bottom, she slowly sat upholding a hand against her head. She clumsily stood up, but grabbed at her arm in pain. A couple small lines of blood raced down her arm. "I must have gashed it up when I fell!" When she had finally remembered that she was trying to get away, the young man with the shoulder length black hair jumped down from the drop off above her._

 _She didn't know what to do. She was now out in the open on the beach without a place to hide. There was the open sea behind her, and Lucci in front. She had run out of options. "You have nowhere to hide now, my little mouse."_

 _Her messy blonde hair blew in the night breeze around her face. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she bit her bottom lip. She grasped her bleeding arm hard, and made one more desperate decision to run past Lucci, but the teen jumped up quickly and with one swipe of his forearm into her abdomen, he had knocked the wind out of the girl and she fell unconscious under his feet._

 _Lucci studied the girl laying before him for a moment, "I must admit that you're a pretty brave girl not to cower and give up. You tried to get away 'til the very end. You were quick… but not quick enough." Lucci bent down to wrap his hand around her neck, but something seemed to stop him from squeezing the last breath from the girl. He studied her face some more. Her soft pale skin glowed in the moonlight, her eyelashes were so long that even they were blowing a bit in the breeze, and her lips were the perfect accent of pale pink against her porcelain skin. Lucci could feel her quickened pulse beneath his grip. His arched eyebrows furrowed._

 _Coo! Coo!_

 _Hattori appeared above him cooing loudly. The sound of the birds' coos sent memories flooding into Lucci's head. He had remembered her kindness and bravery when she had saved Hattori from those bastard kids. He shook his head to rid the thoughts from his mind. "That doesn't matter! You are just part of a mission I must finish!" He squeezed her neck; a small grunt escaped from her mouth at the same time that a single tear fell from her closed eye. It slid down her cheek and fell upon Lucci's hand. He gasped at the contact and suddenly let her go. He stood up above her again, "Your body fights even though you're unconscious. Brave indeed." He knelt down again, but this time he gently brushed a few strays of her hair away from her face, "What is this effect you have on me?" He traced his thumb and index finger down the outline of her cheeks._

 _Lucci lifted the little girl's limp body into his arms, and they leapt through the air together. It was about a half mile down before Lucci finally spotted a small abandoned rowing boat on the shore. He walked up to it and placed Hana inside. "You've won today, my little mouse. It's up to the sea now to decide if you live or die." He said as he untied the small boat and pushed it off into the sea. He stayed and watched as the waves carried the small child away. The wind blew loose strands around Lucci's face. He swept them away again before finally deciding he was sure that the boat wouldn't drift back._

" _Time to go back."_

 _He would tell his comrades and commander that she had fled. He knew Commander Spandell would be upset, but he would tell him his new plan for capturing the escapee._

 **Oh! That was a tense moment! Please R &R if you like, and stay tuned for chapter 4!**


End file.
